Silent Wind
by Hanyou-Child
Summary: Naruto gets mad and leaves with Jiraiya. After his training, he comes back as a distant ninja. How can his teammates help him before he goes too far into the darkness? Sasunaru Please you are warned.


Warning: Shonen-ai Pairing. Don't like…leave. If you flame me because you don't like Shonen-ai –And didn't read this…you're an idiot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Silent Wind

Chapter 1: The New Naruto

A seventeen-year-old Naruto woke up at dawn to find he was still in the woods and was in a prostate position. He was different from the twelve-year-old Naruto. His sun-kissed hair was down to his shoulders in long wild spikes and his cerulean blue eyes were not so innocent and naïve anymore. His body lost its baby fat and was toned with a macular frame. He lost his orange jumpsuit and now wore a tan shirt with the spiral symbol and black short pants.

It has been 4 years since the dramatic change of his appearance and his behavior. Yes, Naruto lost the loud and hyper mask; he acts calm and collective as well as distant. His mask is now gone showing his real self. He no longer challenges Sasuke and ignores his rival's insults. His feeling for Sakura has changed to a slight comrade kind of respect. Naruto became interested in books of fighting and skills. He mainly read about Jutsu that Jiraiya gave him every time he comes back from his journey. Naruto as you can see, changed from the loudest ninja of Konoha, to a silent wind child.

_Why is today so different from other days, but as different as my birthday? Oh yeah, it's Sasuke's birthday. Sakura has been talking about it since the start of the month. How annoying and loud can she get?_ Naruto thought. He loudly sighed and got up. He was going to the bathhouses before anyone does. _Maybe I'll visit Gaara and train with him for the rest of the month. I'll just get my permission from Tsunade-baba_.

Naruto got up and started to walk toward his so-called village. On the way, his picked up a strange but familiar scent. _Gaara…perfect _Naruto jumped on top a roof and scanned the vast area. He found Gaara just a few meters away. He ran quickly to him and stopped in front of him. Gaara nodded in recognition. "Hey Gaara, no time no see. I'm on my way to the bathhouses. Want to swing by? It looks like you've been traveling lately." Naruto only spoke to people like that if he truly respected them and that includes Gaara, Iruka, Temari, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

"Sure, I really need a wash." And with that both demon vessels headed to the bathhouses.

In the distant, Sasuke glared at Gaara. It was his birthday today, not that he did care, but he didn't want Gaara to spend time with his Naruto.

Sasuke had wondered why Naruto changed 4 years ago. It was shocking to see what Naruto can act like when upset. It was that day that changed his Naruto's life and he remembered it clearly.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke had been walking to the bridge to meet his teammates when Sakura jumped on him. Sasuke pushed her down and continued to walk. When they got there, it was a surprise. Naruto was sitting in a lotus position on the water reading a book.

"Hey dobe, I didn't know you could read!" Sasuke shouted over to him. Strange thing happened next was that no comment was made. Sasuke and a nervous Sakura walked up the bridge and stared hard down at their teammate.

Sakura noticed the book's title: How to Maintain Chakara Control, but Sasuke was the one who noticed random slit marks on Naruto's arms. Naruto raised his head to glance at them and down to continue his reading, but no greetings came. There was a long uncomfortable silence until Kakashi came walking down the road toward them.

"You're LATE!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi blinked then noticed, "Where's Naruto? He can't be this late is he?" Sasuke just pointed to where Naruto was. Kakashi turned his head around and saw Naruto there, lying on the water, and still reading that same book. Kakashi then stared at Sasuke and Sakura, blinked again, and said in a not so confident voice, "Um. You guys can spar each other or just climb trees without using your hands again, but this time **walk** up the tree and down again. We should probably leave Naruto alone with that book of his."

An hour later, Naruto had finished the book and walked to a tree that was next to the trees of his teammates. He calmly walked up the tree and down again. Sakura's mouth hung down and a surprised Sasuke stared. Kakashi even looked up from his precious book and looked. Kakashi noticed that his other students haven't got the hang of this exercise yet.

"Okay, enough practice today, let's go eat some ramen now. My treat." Kakashi announced, hoping to get Naruto back into himself. Sakura and Sasuke nodded and were at Kakashi's side at an instance. Naruto who haven't said anything, slowly followed.

"Uh. Kakashi-sensei, isn't Naruto a bit weird today? I mean, not BEING himself." Sakura asked her teacher in a whisper.

"I think so Sakura, he hasn't said anything this whole time, he wasn't happy and yelled when I said we were going to train or going to eat ramen, and he was reading a book." Kakashi answered, his worries coming over him. Sasuke didn't say a word.

They all sat down on the booth and ordered, except Naruto, so Sasuke ordered Pork Ramen for him. Sakura was shocked that Sasuke did that for Naruto, Naruto just kept staring down to his arms, not saying anything...looking down at his arms.

When the food arrived, Naruto sat there for a few minutes until he started to eat. He ate silently and calmly that Sasuke stared at him in confusion. Sasuke started to get mad. He was mad that Naruto was so calm and collective all of a sudden. He was about to yell at him when Kakashi cut in by saying, "Naruto is there something wrong?" Naruto looked up at his teacher and stared for a moment. It looked like he was struggling with something when he spoke for the first time in the day. "How do you know that you're a human?"

Then Sakura fainted and Sasuke was in shock. Kakashi also looked the same. Naruto sat there looking at Kakashi, expecting an answer. Kakashi didn't say anything. He was stunned by the question and really regretted he asked.

The next day, Naruto wasn't wearing his orange jumpsuit, but darker shaded clothes. From that day on, Naruto was distant and silent.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke had left his house early in dawn to avoid the mountain of gifts he disliked and got every year. He was bribed to go to his birthday party that was hosted by Sakura as usual.

He also remembered two more clearer memories that took place no so long ago from the previous memory.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke had been sitting on the bridge wondering about Naruto and his change. He then heard Naruto come. He ignored him and started to think again. Naruto didn't say anything either. He was wearing a ripped black shirt with a red spiral design on it. His long pants were wrinkled. Just then Sakura ruined the moment by appearing.

"Naruto, you dork, you jerk! Why haven't you've been here for missions and training? We've got in trouble 'cause you weren't THERE!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi appeared behind her. He looked at Sakura in silence. "If you had parents, you could have at least got here on time and not miss any training." Said Sakura as she continued her yelling.

"Sakura enough! Don't talk to Naruto that way." Kakashi barked at Sakura noticing that Naruto was shaking. Naruto took a moment and he then turned his face directly at Sakura. His eyes showed no glimmer but replace to a cold stare.

"You don't have to defend me that way, Kakashi-san." Naruto spoke in a calm cool voice, "It's true I don't have parents, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself! Now I can't even feel any physical pain much less draw blood out of my body. I had it with you Haruno. I'm leaving and don't bother me at all. I really hate seeing your face!"

END OF FLASHBACK

That was when Naruto left his village with Gaara and journeyed with Jiraiya when he was 13. Then he journeyed on his own for about another year after two years of Jiraiya's training. He came back much stronger. That was a year ago. He hasn't spoken to any of them since then. He only heard Naruto's voice only when he talked to Gaara, Iruka, and the Godaime. He never spoke on missions. He just slaughters the enemy with a stroke and walks calmly away. Naruto really did change.

FLASHBACK

They were finally on a mission with Naruto after he got back from his training of three years. Sakura was scared of Naruto and had no guts (not even Inner Sakura) to hit Naruto less than to talk to him. She was really sorry about the incident when they were 13. Sakura had to take some time in her thinking, only with some help from her new boyfriend Lee. She really regretted all the stuff she has done to Naruto. Sasuke of course didn't show his emotions. But inside he was in chaos. He _**loved** _Naruto. Kakashi was talking to Sakura and Naruto was following them not far away. Sasuke wanted to see Naruto's strength after all this time. That's when a squad of Stone Anbu attacked. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke saw an instant flash and red chakara and then saw the Anbu squad dead, on the ground…lifeless. Blood was covered in the scene and Naruto morphed into Kyuubi like. Heads were not attached to their respective bodies. The scary thing was that his fist, or you could just say his claws were bloody...dripping with that crimson liquid of their enemy. Sakura had to cover her mouth, as she couldn't stand her guilt anymore. She slumped on the ground and broke into tears knowing it was all her fault…her own fault in making Naruto like this. Naruto blankly stared at her. Kakashi comforted her as he kneeled at her side. He then shot up straight when Naruto got close to her. Sakura trembled in fear and looked at Naruto's blank stare and hollow eyes. Sakura combined all her courage to just suddenly run over to him and hugged Naruto. She sobbed into Naruto's shirt and told him all her feelings of guilt. Naruto didn't smile though…he just nodded and forgave her. Sakura didn't ask for more.

END OF FLASHBACK

Author: And that's that. I hope you liked the angst in this chapter. I really don't know if it really is angst or it's just sad for me. I wanted to see if you want the next chapter to have Naruto change into a girl (and Sasuke falling for her) or he runs away and joins Itachi. Or you can suggest something else. Oh and want some help w/the pairings. These are some I'm thinking about:

SasuNaru

ItaNaru

NejiTenTen

KibaHinata

So please review!

Makaidragon


End file.
